


Loki's Fucktoy

by royal_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_loki/pseuds/royal_loki
Summary: A tall, dark, handsome stranger bought you from the slave market on a whim. You quickly discover that it was Loki, the Prince of Asgard, who means for you to be his personal Midgardian sex slave. He wasted no time claiming what was rightfully his as he took your virginity and marked you as his own.





	Loki's Fucktoy

“When I purchased you at the slavers market, the merchant told me you that you’re a Midgardian virgin, is that correct?”

 

You struggled to reply with the mouth gag muffling your words. All that came out was incoherent noise.

 

“Answer me girl!” The tall stranger growled, his voice angrier than before. He was losing patience with his new sex slave. _Are all Midgardian as pathetic as this mortal?_

 

You nodded your head. _It was no use._ He used some kind of magic to chain you to the bedposts of his large bed. Your arms outstretched to either side, your back facing him. You couldn’t see the expression on his face but his silence was deafening.

 

“Those slavers are all liars and thieves, and for all I know you could be lying too.” He growled, grabbing your ass hard and scratching his fingers into your skin through the stained white tunic.

 

You tried to scream against the mouth gag.

 

“Silence!” His tone was completely serious. “Do you want me to kill you so soon, before I've even had a chance to play with you a bit?”

 

You quickly quieted before he said another word. The slavers referred to this tall, raven-haired man as the “God of Mischief”. _Loki, yes that was his name._

 

* * *

 

Only a few hours ago you were sitting in the large outdoor cage with the other women all huddled together to keep warm when unexpectedly  _he_ appeared. The last customer as the merchants began to close up shop for the night.

 

“Her,” he said nonchalantly, pointing a slender finger at you.

 

Forcefully you were removed from the only comfort you had known since you were stolen from your home and thrown into his carriage.

 

He didn’t talk for most of the long and winding ride except to mutter an incantation to himself that wrapped a black leather collar around your throat. It choked you tightly until he loosened it.

 

“I could never predict how it will form around the neck, can you breath now?” He ask sounding bored, looking down at you as you clawed at the leather digging into your neck.

 

You nodded your head, still gasping for air as the carriage approached the large castle.

 

He grabbed the silver chain attached to the collar and pulled you out as you fell on the cobblestone in front of the imposing fortress. Even in the darkness of night you can make out the large golden pillars jutting into the sky. 

 

“Hurry up slave girl, I didn’t pay for you to just sit around.”

 

The others in the castle whispered to each other as the two of you passed by but no one intervened or asked any questions. _Please don’t let me die tonight._

 

Finally, he stopped before a large wooden door and opened it with a key he produced out of thin air. He swiftly pushed you inside before you had the chance to run away.

 

“This is my bedchamber, and I am feeling very tense today.” Loki said as he locked the door behind him.

 

He turned to face you with a sparkle in his emerald eyes. His green and black outfit made him look like a large snake ready to devour you. His smile widened as he approached you.

 

“You should be ever so lucky that you have been chosen to pleasure me tonight.”

 

Your eyes widened. _He plans to fuck me?!_

 

“Yes, I do.” He replied as if reading your mind.

 

He snapped his fingers and his garments disappeared with an afterglow of green light floating in the air around him. You covered yourself with your hands but he grabbed you by the wrists as soon as you tried.

 

“A whore doesn’t deserve modesty.” He hissed in your ear.

 

His grip was firm as he walked you to the large bed in the corner of the room. You tried to fight him off but he didn’t even notice your struggles.

 

“I don’t have time for games.” He sighed. He snapped his fingers again and two cuffs appeared on your wrists. He brought each one to a bedpost and locked them. The cold metal was digging into your skin.

 

“Bend over!” Loki shouted, using one hand to push your back as you fell on your stomach on top of the cold satin sheets. Your bare feet were on the wooden floor as your arms jutted out to the sides. The position was excruciating, your shoulders felt like they were about to snap. You groaned in pain.

 

“Please don’t hurt me!” You screamed but it only made him snap his fingers to make a muzzle appear to stop anymore of your protests.

 

“Shhh,” he placed a finger on your metal mouth gag. “I need to check if you really are what they told me, otherwise they cheated me and I will have their heads. No one cheats the royal family unless they have a death wish.” He laughed icily as he ripped your tunic off of you like it was made out of paper.

 

You couldn’t see what he was doing but you felt him kneel down in front of your womanhood. Suddenly, you felt one of his fingers brushing against your entrance. You started kicking him, trying to fight him off as best you could.

 

“Don’t make me tie your legs down too.” He sighed in frustration. You felt a sharp burning pain as he slapped your ass hard. Your body trembled from the pulsating sensation of stinging agony. You couldn’t see from the tears forming in your eyes. Your head slumped down in defeat.

 

“Good girl.”

 

The finger returned to your entrance. It went up the length of your slit. No one had ever touched you there before. You closed your eyes, waiting for it to be over. You felt his cold hands spread your opening as he stuck a finger inside. Your back arched from the sting of something entering you for the first time. _Please, no!_

 

“You’re intact, those slavers got lucky this time.” He said, pulling out and walking to face you. He caressed your cheek with the slicked finger. You shivered at the thought of what will happen next.

 

Loki got on the bed, his cock now fully erect. You looked up at him, and quickly noticed his stiffened cock. He followed your gaze.

 

“I can’t help myself," he let out a hoarse chuckle. "I get aroused from the thought of taking you violently, my little maiden.” 

 

Your shoulders were beginning to shake from the pain.

 

He laid on his back against the pillows, watching you struggle against the restraints. Loki started rubbing his hard cock as he watched your feeble attempts to escape.

 

“Your fighting only makes me want to break you more.”

 

He snapped his fingers and the mouth gag and wrist cuffs disappeared in a flash of green light. He summoned the chain of your collar to his hand, and you fell forward onto the bed near his erection.

 

“Put it in your mouth.” He said, pulling your face closer to his cock.

 

At some point you started crying but you didn’t notice until you tasted the salty tears in your mouth. He watched you impatiently as you held your mouth taught.

 

“Open. Your. Mouth!” He yelled. _Does this mortal not understand English or is she just slow?_

 

Your shook in fear and lowered your mouth onto his erection. He smiled, clearly pleased with himself. You began to suck on his cock as he laid back and closed his eyes. One hand pushing your head down on while the other held onto the chain.

 

Your throat began to hurt and it was hard to breathe. His precum was all you could taste as he shoved in deeper. You heard him groan with every thrust. He pulled your hair and brought your head up.

 

Loki’s eyes were hooded and his expression terrified you. He smirked, “I will take what is mine.”

 

He jerked the chain on the collar so forcefully that you fell on top of his chest. You were face to face with him. Up close, he didn’t look as threatening. His features were handsome.

 

“Do you like what you see?” He laughed.

 

You bit your lip. _Of course, he can read minds._

 

“Loki, I beg you, let me go.” You pleaded, sobbing uncontrollably as you laid on top of him.

 

“I can’t possibly do that.” He said, placing a soft kiss on your lips. “You belong to me now. If you don’t get killed during our fucking then you’ll at least enjoy your life as a bed wench to the Prince of Asgard.”

 

You moved your head away but he grabbed your face with his hand and made you look at him again.

 

“I'll let it slide this once because you are a stupid Midgardian but if you fail to refer to me by my proper title again, I will be forced to kill you.” He hissed.

 

You nodded your head and he let go, leaving your cheeks aching.

 

Loki brought his hand behind you and circled your entrance with his fingers as he held you down against his chest with his muscular arms. You cried out again as he pushed two fingers inside.

 

“Good, you’re wet for me.”

 

His other hand let go of your collar and grabbed his cock. You felt it press against your opening, sliding against your lips. He removed his finger and began to tease your clit.

 

 _This can’t be happening!_ You squirmed in his firm grip but his strength far exceeded yours. You had to try one last time. Even if he chose to kill you now, it was better than being raped every day for the rest of your life. “Loki, NO!”

 

“What did you say to me?!” He growled, hitting your ass even harder than he did the first time.

 

“Prince...Loki,” you gasped.

 

“You know what?” Loki’s grip grew tighter around your body. “I was going to be gentle with you since you really are a maiden but your insolence irritates me.”

 

He pushed his cock against your entrance. Your tear-filled eyes pleaded with him but he already made up his mind. You felt his thick head stretch you open. His arms were forcefully holding you down as you looked directly into his eyes. He gazed at you intently as he started pushing in. The pain was immediate and deep.

 

You cried out as he broke your hymen but you were quickly silenced by his kiss. His tongue forcing its way into your mouth as his large cock ravished your virginity. You were at his mercy.

 

Loki stopped when he was fully in. Your breathe was weak as he watched you wince in pain.

 

“You’re so tight.” He let out a groan, grabbing your ass with both hands and spreading you open more.

 

You threw your head against his chest and sobbed.

 

“I know it hurts, I can feel the pain as you tremble on my cock.” He smirked.

 

You glared at him as he mocked your torture at his hands.

 

“Let me see,” he said as he pushed your chest with his hands and forced you into a seated position with his cock still inside. He easily lifted your body and pulled himself halfway out.

 

“Virgin blood,” he smiled at the red stains on his throbbing cock. You writhed in pain as he pushed you back on him.

 

He held you by your hips so you couldn’t move and began to roughly thrust inside. Every small movement felt like fire in your loins. You tried to scream, to say something. _Anything_. But the hurt had reduced you to a crying mess. It was the worst pain you have ever felt. You yelped with each plunge of his large cock into your core.

 

“It’s no fun if you’re just weeping the whole time,” Loki rolled eyes and stopped fucking you. “Maybe a change of position would be better.”

 

With ease he lifted you up and laid you on your back as he got on top of you. A moment of relief washed over you when he removed his cock. You looked down and saw it was covered in your blood. Loki grabbed both your wrists with one hand and brought them above your head.

 

“You scream and I’ll slice your throat.” He warned. Slowly he moved his head to your chest and bit your nipple. You groaned through your clenched teeth, trying desperately to keep your mouth closed.

 

_He’s playing with me like a lion plays with a gazelle before it rips its throat out._

 

Loki looked up and smirked at your hurt expression. _Mortals can be so much fun_ , he mused as he pressed his teeth down harder. _They’re so weak and easy to break._

 

His cock twitched as he brought it back to your sore entrance. You braced yourself but your body became rigid in fear. Your tightened hole only made the pain worse when he thrust himself in again.

 

His free hand travelled down to your heat and he began to rub your clit. His fingers in sync with his forceful driving. _Not like this_ . You felt your body begin to shake. The pain in your core was replaced by the pleasure building. _He’s raping me! I can’t!_

 

“You can and you will.” He whispered in your ear, “cum for me.”

 

 _No!_ But your body betrayed you. He got what he wanted. Your inner walls started pulsating around his cock. He moaned as he felt you tighten around him. Your eyes rolled back and you were lost in the feeling taking over your body. The small release from his sadism.

 

The look of ecstasy on your face brought him over the edge. He pushed into you harder and faster as he spilled his seed inside. After a few more languid movements, Loki fell on top of you.

 

You were too scared to move. He left his flaccid cock in you as he turned to face you. He looked spent but he had the same mischievous smirk as before. You let out a loud sob but he quickly grabbed your throat.

 

“Quiet,” he said. “I want to sleep with my cock nestled in your sweet little cunt.”

 

“Prince Loki,” You whimpered as his hold on your throat loosened. “Can I please go wash myself?” _You wanted to run away, you couldn’t lay in the same bed as your rapist._

 

Loki laid on top of you quiescently mulling over your words. “No.”

 

“Please, prince Loki.” You begged more urgently.

 

“You are my fucktoy, and you are not allowed to wash yourself of me.” He looked at your straight into your eyes. “I will mark you, fuck you, and inseminate you with my godly seed as much as I please until I have no more use of you.”

 

_“Please…”_

 

He brought a finger to your lips. “Hush now, mortal.” He whispered, closing his eyes as he fell into a peaceful sleep. His cock still plugging you and his body resting heavily on top of yours.

 

You cried in silence to not wake him up.


End file.
